thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Jellico Ministry (Wiltshire)
Edward Jellico formed the '''Second Jellico Ministry '''on January 17, 3013 following the January 3013 Wiltshire General Election in which the Conservative Party lost its overall majority in the National Assembly. Edward Jellico was able to hold onto power by forming the first ever confidence and supply arrangement with the Liberal Alliance Party. This government was, however, a minority Conservative administration and so was significantly less stable than the First Jellico Ministry (Wiltshire). The Second Jellico Ministry came to an abrupt end when the Leader of the Opposition, Renly Stork, tabled the first ever motion of no confidence. The motion of no confidence was tabled on March 4, 3013 and was passed on March 5. Jellico was immediately forced to resign as Prime Minister and there was a 5 day period where coalition negotiations began in order to put together a government (constitutionally, if no government is formed in 5 days, there is an automatic general election). Renly Stork's Socialist Party was able to form a coalition with the Liberal Alliance Party, starting the second Socialist government in Wiltshire's history. History and Formation Edward Jellico was Prime Minister for the longest continuous Assembly term in history. The nearly 2 year tenure of the National Assembly gave Jellico an extremely strong position. This allowed him to make sweeping reforms and introduce the Jellico Doctrine (which is used to this day). However, this wasn't to last. Many were angry that the term was so long, believing that it was not democratic. Jellico was branded a dictator, despite an overall positive economy. These factors, plus a small economic panic in late 3012, led to the Conservatives' losing their majority. This was a big blow to Jellico's strength. Many began to call for his resignation in the days following the election. However, he persisted and continued - forming the Second Jellico Ministry (as a minority ministry). However, there was a problem. The confidence and supply arrangement with the Liberal Alliance Party had a three-month review and re-negotiation period - as to keep it fair to the Liberal Alliance if the terms of government and political landscape changed. This meant that the Liberal Alliance were in a position to demand more from the Conservatives after three months, which they did in the March negotiations. The Liberal Alliance demanded official representation in cabinet, but was unwilling to formally support the government in all votes (which was a key opt-out in the original agreement). The Conservatives called the Liberal's bluff and less than a week after negotiations broke down, the Liberals were supporting Stork in their confidence vote. The Liberals argued that the Conservatives needed a new leader and so, initially, did not support a Stork Government. However, after Stork promised the Liberal Alliance key ministerial positions, they supported them over the Conservatives. Edward Jellico resigned as Prime Minister on March 5, with the new Prime Minister taking over on March 9 (during the interim, the Jellico Ministry remained mostly in place, however, Jellico was not Prime Minister). Cabinet *The Minister for Utilities was an unofficial title used by Pete Avantine and Frank Eddington. These ministers held the ministerial positions of Minister for Food, Minister for Health, Minister for Housing and Minister for Education concurrently. This continued until the premiership of Frank Eddington when he separated the ministries once again.